Pinocchio
Pinocchio, also known as August Wayne Booth, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He is portrayed by Eion Bailey, and his younger self is portrayed by Jakob Davies. Pinocchio's gallery is available here. Biography Background When Geppetto carves a puppet from an enchanted tree, he sees the puppet as his son and calls him Pinocchio. As a child, Pinocchio is a liar - whose nose grows when he lies - and a delinquent, and flees to Pleasure Island to escape having a boy's responsibilities. After being found by Geppetto, he and Pinocchio sail back towards the Enchanted Forest until they are chased by Monstro, a man-eating whale. Geppetto washes ashore and cradles Pinocchio in his arms, when the Blue Fairy arrives. Due to Pinocchio's bravery, she turns him into a real boy. However, when they hear of the evil Queen Regina unleashing the Dark Curse, Geppetto crafts a magical wardrobe that can transfer only two people to another world. Fearing his son's wellbeing, Geppetto gets Pinocchio to go through the wardrobe, leaving only one spot left, which Snow White and Prince Charming's infant daughter goes through. Both of them appear on Earth and are put in an orphanage, where Pinocchio makes a few friends and despite promising to look after Snow and Charming's daughter, he runs away with them. Under the alias August Booth, when he is an adult and in Hong Kong, he discovers that he is slowly transforming back into wood. He seeks a cure from The Dragon, but the Dragon is supposedly killed. Season 1 August goes to Storybrooke, where he stirs up some concern from Regina. Retaining his mysterious demeanor, he eventually reveals that his goal is to get Emma Swan, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, to believe in the curse in order to break it. However, by the time Emma believes, August has turned into wood. Season 2 With the curse broken and magic introduced into Storybrooke, August wakes up and runs away into the forest where he lives in an abandoned caravan, eventually found by Snow White. He is still made out of wood, but is now alive due to the magic in Storybrooke. He tries to warn Emma and the others when Tamara arrives in Storybrooke, as he found out that it was Tamara who killed The Dragon back in Hong Kong. However, Tamara stops him and electrocutes him to death with her tazer. However, due to being selfless, brave and true, the Blue Fairy once again arrives, and turns him back into a boy, but Pinocchio doesn't remember Tamara at all. Season 4 Regina and Henry turn to Pinocchio for help identifying "The Author", but since as a child he has no memory of his life as August, Pinocchio is of no use. He is later kidnapped by Maleficent and Regina and taken to Rumplestiltskin's cabin in the woods, where Rumplestiltskin, Ursula and Cruella De Vil are. Rumplestiltskin transforms Pinocchio back into an adult and threatens to torture him for information about The Author. He reveals that The Author has something to do with The Sorcerer, and while Rumplestiltskin is gone, Pinocchio is rescued. After recovering, he tells Emma and the others that the Sorcerer's Apprentice can help them. Season 6 After returning from the Wish Realm, where Emma met a different Pinocchio, she visits the real Pinocchio and realizes that a boy who once spoke to Emma during her childhood about The Ugly Duckling and changing fate was actually Pinocchio, who kept tabs on her despite initially running away. When David and Killian seek information on David's father, Pinocchio tells them of the time he met Robert and James on Pleasure Island. However, from pages of Pinocchio's written work, Killian realizes that it was he himself who murdered Robert. Season 7 Pinocchio attends Regina's coronation with his father, although he is somehow once again in child form. Alternate Timeline A wooden Pinocchio is seen with Geppetto when Queen Regina arrives at their village, looking for Snow White. Family/Relationships *'Geppetto' (father) Status: Alive Trivia *Pinocchio is based on the living wooden puppet from the story The Adventures of Pinocchio. *He claimed to be a writer, and added the story of Pinocchio to Henry's storybook. *His alias, August Wayne Booth, may be a reference to Wayne Booth, a literary critic. Appearances Season 1= *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" (flashback) *'S1, E09:' "True North" *'S1, E10:' "7:15 A.M." *'S1, E11:' "Fruit of the Poisonous Tree" *'S1, E13:' "What Happened to Frederick" *'S1, E15:' "Red-Handed" *'S1, E16:' "Heart of Darkness" *'S1, E18:' "The Stable Boy" *'S1, E19:' "The Return" *'S1, E20:' "The Stranger" *'S1, E21:' "An Apple Red as Blood" *'S1, E22:' "A Land Without Magic" |-|Season 2= *'S2, E02:' "We Are Both" *'S2, E06:' "Tallahassee" (flashback) *'S2, E14:' "Manhattan" (flashback) *'S2, E18:' "Selfless, Brave and True" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E21:' "Operation Mongoose, Part One" |-|Season 6= *'S6, E11:' "Tougher Than The Rest" *'S6, E12:' "Murder Most Foul" *'S6, E20:' "The Song in Your Heart" (flashback) |-|Season 7= *'S7, E22:' "Leaving Storybrooke" |-|Books= *'Bk 1:' "Reawakened" Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Resurrected characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:The Adventures of Pinocchio